Heavy (Team Fortress 2)
The Heavy Weapons Guy (or just The Heavy) is a popular class in the Team Fortress series and is depicted a hulking brute of a man hailing from the Soviet Union - prone to carrying massive weapons such as miniguns, he is a walking engine of destruction and, when partnered with a Medic, can be the bane of many a mercenary. Personality Heavy Weapons Guy is known for belittling his opponents and doesn't care who gets in his way - be they men, babies or "tiny baby men" - they will likely fall to his slow but devastating attacks. Heavy is the most iconic (as well as a most cruel, and bullished) and the more comical of the Team Fortress characters. He also has a love for his minigun, which he has named "Sasha". It's more likely a case of him simply calling love for his weapon of choice as his pride and joy than a case of mental illness. Despite his brutal nature, he cares deeply for his family Weapons and Skills The most notable of Heavy's arsenal of weapon is his signature minigun that he named "Sasha". Which according to his meet the team video, he treats like a living individual. Variants of this weapon include Natascha, a slightly altered version of Sasha that slows enemies caught within the firepower of the weapon, but also deals less damage; the Brass Beast, which deals more damage than the stock minigun and grants a damage resistance bonus when below 50% health, but makes movement and the start-up of the barrel spin slower than the stock weapon; and the Tomislav, a large Thompson-esque machine gun that does not require barrel spinning startup and is more accurate than the stock minigun, but fires at a slower rate. His secondary weapons include shotgun made specifically for when the Heavy has run out of ammo for his minigun, it has two variants: the Family Business and the Panic Attack. This weapon can be replaced in exchange for a Sandvich, Heavy's favorite food, which when consumed, restores him back to full health. It comes in two official variants: the Buffalo Steak Sandvich, a rib-eye steak that grants the Heavy a full 30 seconds of guaranteed mini-crits and a temporary speed bonus, but restricts the equipped weapon to melee during that time; and the Dalokohs Bar, which grants the Heavy a 30-second health boost. Unlike the other mercenaries, who are armed with a melee weapon, the Heavy chooses to use his bare hands as his preferred melee weapon of choice. Because of this, his melee has lower range than the other mercenaries, and performs at a slower attack rate, and is not recommended in combat unless absolutely necessary. Despite this setback, the melee weapon has a variety of alternate variations that preform differently (and sometimes better) than the default fists. These include the Killing Gloves of Boxing, which grants 5 seconds of guaranteed crits for each successful kill by the Heavy; The Gloves of Running Urgently (or GRU), which allow the Heavy to run faster, but deals less damage than the default fists and leaves the Heavy venerable to mini-crits (marked for death) while the gloves are equipped and shortly are being switched; and the Holiday Punch, a very unique weapon consisting of holiday mittens that when hitting an enemy with a critical hit or hitting them from the back, forces them to burst into laughter rather than dealing critical damage like the default fists, this leaves the opponent vulnerable to damage and encourages the Heavy to preform his Showdown taunt kill to finish them off, something the Holiday Punch was specifically designed for. Role Like all Team Fortress characters, Like the other characters, the Heavy is an anti-hero/anti villain, he can be either good and/or evil (or none) depending on team or class chosen. Trivia * The Heavy is currently the only character with two "Meet the Team" videos, one of his own, "Meet the Heavy", and as a practical main character of the video for his lunchbox item, the Sandvich, in "Meet the Sandvich". * Heavy can be considered the "face" of TF2, as he appears in practically all promotional material for the game. * The Heavy is presumably the oldest of the nine mercenaries, being in his late 40's or early 50's. * Heavy's favourite food is sandviches. * It's been implied that The Heavy shares a close friendship with The Medic, as both the Heavy and Medic don't have a domination quote when they kill each other. The two also have debatably the best combo, as the Medic heals the Heavy, while the Heavy shields the Medic, and that the Heavy is willing to be a human guinea pig so the Medic can try new, untested, and dangerous equipment, even though it's implied that The Heavy is fairly intelligent. * Despite his cold appearance, Heavy is very close to his family and cares for them deeply * Heavy has become a sympathetic figure in the Team Fortress Comic series, only taking his job to support his mother and his three sisters Zhanna, Yana and Bronislava. * Sometimes the Heavy is rumored to be the main protagonist of the game due to being the game's most popular character. * Most of his guns always uses an -a suffix since he has a Slavic personality and it is later confirmed that he named his guns with an -a suffix due to his nickname and his sisters' first names. * A common internet meme associated with the Heavy is a phrase he says when players press X then 5. This causes the Heavy to say the phrase "Put Dispenser Here" or more infamously "Pootis Spencer Here". It is often shortened to just "Pootis", a term with no true meaning which is now strongly associated with his character. Gallery Heavyshowdowntauntkill.png|''"Pow!"'' Video Category:Team Fortress Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Nameless Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Mascots Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Addicts Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Lethal Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Comic Relief Category:Important Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Cowards Category:Grey Zone Category:Genius Category:Self-Aware Category:Wise